Horatio Monash
Horatio Gough Whitlam Introduction Horatio Monash is commonly seen as a tall, gaunt man , in his mid-20's, with a dark brown crewcut and stubble. He wears a black business suit, with a dark green tie and vest, a black overcoat, and a black akubra covering his green eyes. He gives the overall impression of being dishevelled. His many pockets appear to be full of various objects, and under his jacket are various utility belts full of more items. In one hand is a large black brief case, while the other hand goes through the shoulder strap for a laptop bag, which bounces against a backpack, but the hand is attached to a large suitcase trailing behind him. Behind the suitcase is his most unique "possession," a 2m tall emu, a gift from some friends in Australia. He has a 'ocker' Australian accent, but can do a decent British accent during formal occasions. His sense of humour is as dry as the continent he called home for twelve years, and his has an eclectic range of talents and knowledge. He is well known in the courts of Europe for his numerous eccentricities and habits, but this is commonly explained as the effect of his rather unique thinking processes, which come from being a genius. While to those he knows well, he may seem gregarious and open, he is more often shy and private, and is notorious for his secretive nature. He is the Prince of the Principality of Emerchia (until one of his sisters is old enough to take over), as well as GCN/InterCom Ambassador to GATO and Legion, and the Premier Consul of the International Green Commonwealth of Nations. He is also the proprietor of the GCN's official Pub, the Green Emu and Protector of the GCN. His official titles is the Crown-Prince Horatio Gough Monash of the Principality of Emerchia and His Honored and Highest Majesty the Exalted Prince-Consort Horatio Gough Monash, the husband of the Venerated Autarch Inia Maria Isabella Talerid of the Eight Provinces of Skyia. Early Life Born in Emerchiapolis as the eldest child of the ruling family of the Principality of Emerchia, Horatio was never meant to rule, as the principality was a matriachy, like Emerchians former nation, Skyia. Fortunately for his parents, Horatio was born when they were still quite young (early 20's), so the obligatory daughter could still be born. He spent the first four years of his life in Emerchiapolis, before being schooled in Australia, staying with his nursemaid in local accommodations, he spent 12 years, and came back to Emerchia with an Australian accent, a love of Australian sport and culture, and an emu, the gift of a local. During this time, two sisters were born, Jessica (1990) and Rebecca (1994). He was a good older brother, showering them with gifts and love. After he finished school, he attended the Prestigious Skyian 'Cesia Autarchial University' studying as an undergraduate of biological science and then as an undergraduate of political science. Off campus, he spent his time in the Skyian courts, wooing the daughter of the Autarch, whose great-grandmother was his great-grandfather's sister, making them third cousins. He spent his holidays back home, doting on his sisters. Rise to Power Soon after graduating, Horatio's parents died in a car crash. Neither of his sisters were of enough to become the new Crown-Princess, so in a first for the young nation, he became the Crown-Prince of Emerchia, swearing to rule only until one of his sisters reached an age where they could become the new Crown-Princess. A year after his coronation, Horatio announced his betrothment to his girlfriend of five years, Inia Marie Isabella Talerid, Autarch of the neighbouring Skyian Provinces. He intends to become the Prince-Consort of his future bride after he hands over his crown to one of his sisters. Time in Office category:Individuals